DIS Season 1 DVD
| season = One | episodes = 15 | discs = 4 5 (Region 2 and 4) | time = 671 minutes (NTSC) 645 minutes (PAL/SECAM) | director = | date = | disambig = | date2 = (UK) (Germany) (France) (Italy) (Japan) | date2S = | date4 = (Australia) | rating = | language = English, Klingon (DTS-HD 5.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese (Region A) English, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French (Region A) French, German, Italian, Japanese, Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1, Region B) | reference = (Region 1) (Region 2, UK) (Region 2, Germany) (Region 2, France) (Region 2, Italy) (Region 2, Japan) (Region 4, Australia) | year = | cover2 = DIS Season 1 DVD cover Region 2.jpg | cover2S = | cover4 = DIS Season 1 DVD cover Region 4.jpg | menu = | menu2 = }} Star Trek: Discovery - Season One is a DVD release, featuring the complete first season of . The five-disc set was released in North America on , with other international releases beginning on . The release was issued as a standard plastic snapcase within its own cardboard foldout slipover cover. Disc contents Special features Remarkably this release features the same amount of special features as its Blu-ray counterpart, constituting something of a break in release policies as the franchise had up to that point in time favored the Blu-ray format with the inclusion of more special features. Quite conceivably this had been an intentional franchise attempt to avoid the 2014 "The VAM controversy" that had followed the home media format releases of the first two alternate reality films. The Region 2 and 4 releases had the special features split off on its own, 5th disc. ;Deleted and extended scenes ;Discovering Discovery - The Concepts and Casting of Star Trek: Discovery: Featurette discussing the initial development of the first season and the casting process, with interviews with producers, writers and actors. ;The Star Trek Theme: Alex Kurtzman and Jeff Russo discuss the creation of the score for the series, including developing the main title theme. ;Creature Comforts: Exploring the make-up and prosthetics work on the series, looking at the updated designs for the Klingons, Vulcans and Andorians, as well as the development of the Kelpiens. ;Designing Discovery: Spotlighting the work of Discovery s production design team, led by Tamara Deverell. ;Creating Space: Looking at the visual effects of Discovery, and how the team turn initial designs into final sequences. ;Prop Me Up: How Discovery s props are designed, iterated, and built. ;Feeding Frenzy: How the work of the series' food stylist contributes to the atmosphere of the sets. ;A Female Touch: Exploring the strong female presence in Discovery, both on- and off-screen, and the importance of the series' inclusionist message. ;Dress for Success: Discovery costume designer Gersha Phillips and her team show how they create the extensive range of uniforms, armor, and clothing needed for the series. ;Star Trek: Discovery - The Voyage of Season One: Featurette looking at the storyline and plot twists of the first season. |next= |snext=DIS Season 2 DVD }} de: DSC DVD-Box Staffel 1